


Inside a Page Break

by duckhyuck, puglover409



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotic Poetry, It's 1000x better than this, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Read the main story, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/puglover409/pseuds/puglover409
Summary: "Alex, you can't have the smut." -awolnickiSo I wrote the smut myself.
What I believe to have gone down in Taeyong's apartment in chapter 12 of Streetlights and Bikes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Streetlights and Bikes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508368) by [duckhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck). 



> This is my first time actually posting a fic online. It's also the first time that I've written smut.
> 
> The stuff in the italics is directly from Streetlights and Bikes. The rest is mine. I'd recommend that you read the main fic before reading this because it's so much better and well written. Also so you know what's going on at the beginning. This can be read on its own and the beginning isn't too spoilery.
> 
> Enjoy~

_They walked for a many more minutes before Yuta spoke up again. “I do have to say this though. We have to win at all costs. There’s still some stuff I want to do.”_

_“Like what.”_

_“I’m not dying a virgin.” Yuta let go of Taeyong’s hand. “RACE YOU BACK TO THE APARTMENT!” He shouted with a shit eating grin on his face._

_“NAKAMOTO YUTA!” Taeyong slapped his hands over his red face in embarrassment. “This kid will kill me before he sees me with my pants off.” He mumbled to himself before dashing off after the latter._

_Yuta beats Taeyong by a foot step. Out of breathe Taeyong unlocks his apartment door. Yuta follows behind. Their cheeks are wind bitten and rosy. Taeyong’s embarrassment has long since been lost along with Yuta’s grin. Now there’s something else arising. Yuta puts his lips on Taeyong’s painfully slowly. He shuts the door quietly with his butt when Taeyong pushes him against it. Lust._

_There’s a brief moment where they sort themselves out. Removing jackets and gloves before Yuta’s back is against the couch and Taeyong is hovering over him. Their T-shirts follow shortly after. Kisses become quicker, sloppier. It’s suddenly a lot less gentle and a whole lot more needy. Tonight Yuta’s reasons for wanting to win altered a bit. They need to win now because round one is desperately asking both of them for round two._

Kisses peppering bare chests.  
Lower, closer.

Yuta's nipple. Taeyong’s mouth.  
Oh, Taeyong’s mouth.  
Tongue swirling. Back arching for more.  
Moans.

“Hyung, wait.”  
“I'm - I’m sorry. We can st--”  
“No, bed. Now.”  
“Oh.”

Locked hands. Locked lips.  
Door slamming open.  
Knees hitting bed, the rest following.

Roaming hands.  
Heat.  
Zipper.  
Raised hips.  
Bye bye, pants.

Hard. Hot. Throbbing.  
Thighs between legs.  
Gasps.  
Not enough. More.

Down.  
Yuta's briefs on floor.  
Cock weeping with precum.  
Tongue gliding across slit.  
Hips bucking up to meet lips.

Slips in. All in.  
Now out.  
Back in.  
Moans. Gasps. Loud.  
Hums of contentment send vibrations up the length.

Hands tangled in hair.  
Pressing down  
Wanting more. Needing more.

Off.  
Whimpers from loss of touch.  
Open drawer.  
Bottle and foil.  
Taeyong's boxers discarded.  
Opening with teeth.  
Careful rolling down the senior’s shaft.  
Cool gel following.

Fingers waiting for permission.  
A nod of consent.  
First one.  
Hiss of pleasure.  
Another.  
Curling upwards.  
Needy gasps.  
“I need you now.”

Fingers out. Dick at entrance.  
“Hyung, please.”  
Slowly inside.  
Bending over the other to catch lips.  
“You're so beautiful, you took me so well.”  
Tears. Happiness. Overwhelming happiness.  
“I love you so much, Nakamoto Yuta.”  
Wiped tears. “I love you too, Lee Taeyong.”

Pulling out.  
In again.  
Repetition.  
The smacking of skin on skin.  
Harder. Faster. Right there. Don't stop.

Hands reaching down.  
Stroking in sync.  
In. Out.

“I - I'm coming.”  
Only gasps and moans in response.  
Yuta first. Taeyong follows.  
Cum splashes stomachs and chests.  
Satiated.

Falling onto the other from exhaustion.  
Pulling out.  
Condom discarded.  
Back in bed.  
Cum drying.

“I'm glad you were my first.”  
“I'm turning out to be your first for a lot of things.”  
“Hopefully more firsts in the future. After we win.”  
“Sleep now, race later.”  
“Goodnight, hyung.”  
“Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this about a week ago (i think? I'm bad with time), but then took it down. Now reuploading it due to some persuasion and reassurance from friends. Let's see if it'll still be up in the morning.
> 
> Bleh  
> ~Alex


End file.
